1001 Dark Stormy Nights
by LoveJessPromise
Summary: Mini Stories about the characters in Harry Potter inculdes everyone. Please enjoy! Love Jess
1. Chapter 1

So this is a challenge –fic. I put my I-pod on shuffle and then I have to think of a story and for as long as the song goes I write. The story is posted first and the name of the song and the artist follows enjoy.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter you all would never have meant him.

"Did anyone see you?" She was panting against his body.

The castle wall was cold, but she didn't care that was being generated between her legs would enough to keep her warm. Draco kissed her angrily, as he pressed her against the castle wall. Hermione hit her head on the hard stone as the force of the kiss over took her.

"Take me" she moaned against him.

She heard foot-steps, and then a voice.

**Animals by Nickelback**

The eggs were on the stove, the music was on and no one was around. The foot started tapping, then the whole leg. Harry was gone already and would gone the whole day, he wasn't about walk in on Ron's happy parade. Hermione was still in bed from last night. It was the first THE FIRST TIME! Ron still couldn't believe it finally happened.

"Bust it" he sang in to the spatula. He rocked his hips from side to side.

Life was pretty sweet about now.

**Bust a move by Run-DMC**

The clock switched over from work to travelling, Ron traveled by broom so her would be home soon. Hermione was sitting in the living room with a book propped open on her lap. She had dropped Hugo and Rose off at the train that morning. It was Hugo's first year and she missed him. It was unnerving having such an empty house. She heard the door, and looked over at her husband. He smiled over at her and took her in his arms and they sat by the fire all night, just being with each other.

**At last by Etta James**

She sat him down on the bed he looked like death; she imagined that was what he felt like too. He looked up at her with sorrow of a thousand years in his eyes. Ginny laid him down took off his shoes and socks. He was already asleep when he took off his glasses. She knew that when he woke up that he would talk to her, but for now she would take of him like he deserved, like he needed. She looked down at him, the man she loved. She would do anything for him.

She sat at the end of his bed all night looking over him.

When the sun finally came up he woke up to the one that loved him most and his heart opened to her about all the things that he could never tell anyone else.

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias**

"We really shouldn't be out at this time" Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"This was half your idea sweet heart" He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"Fred I am serious, what happens if someone comes, and sees me with you"

"Ouch"

"You know what I mean, I am going out with Ron this would look bad."

"You're the one that is bad; Saturday night in the wash rooms was your idea." They had stopped walking, he looked at her she was blushing.

"Yeah, well, you showed up so it was your fault too."

"As I remember you enjoyed yourself." He curled his finger through her hair.

She pushed away his hand.

"This" she pointed her fingers between them "wasn't supposed to end up like this"

"Well what do you want to do about that?" He looked at her longing it was a little known fact that he actually liked her.

"I want to be with …"

**I Can Love You Better by Dixie Chicks**

Too bad for all of you that the song ended right their well I like that one maybe I will continue. So tell me what you think. I think maybe next time a twilight one. Yes? No? Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am writing again and I have writers block, this always helps.**

**So now you have to read more of the crap that I write. **

It was night before the twins were leaving

"If you need anything let me know" Hermione was sitting in the window sit looking out on to the grounds.

She couldn't believe this was happening, but it was something that has happen.

"I love you" His words keep off the chill in the room." you know that right"

He was right behind her

"Yes, I know it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

**Aretha Franklin**

Ron had found out, she could feel his anger even across the room. What could she say; he had a right to be angry she had told him that she had needed time to me alone. Then he finds out that she left him for his brother.

Oh God it even sounded horrible in her head. How could she have done something like that? How could they ever be friends again? Maybe they wouldn't, they couldn't.

**Don't Speak**

**No Doubt**

All that Harry wanted to was go sleep his mind was working in state of exhaustion. People kept on coming up to him and telling him that he was lucky, but he didn't feel that way. _Look at the people that died because of me. _He looked around the Great Hall and all the destruction that it a sustained during the battle. Looking at the crumbling walls only made him realize that he would fall apart if he didn't sleep. He didn't know where to go and just started walking. Oddly enough he found himself heading towards the library.

Harry found a leather high backed chair in the back of the library, sat down and stared at the wall. The only thing that he could think of was Ginny and that he could be with her.

**Survivor**

**Destiny's Child**

Hermione dropped all the fangs and lunged at Ron. She had never thought he would ever care about anything that she did.

Hermione had taken him my surprise but he caught her and held her in his arms. Her lips touched his and the fire started. Ron pulled her closer so that he could smell her hair in his face. His lips parted hers, as he tasted her for the first time he felt like he would never be happier.

**You Are the One That I Want**

**Grease**

It was late at night and Hermione was still sitting by his side in the hospital wing. Her hand had taken his in her worry. _Why would anybody poison him?_ She looked down at his sleeping figure, it looked clam she missed that part of him, not that he was ever calm. Over the past month with them fighting had been too much, Hermione thought that her heart would burst.

"Hermione"

She looked at him in awe, but he was still asleep. She brushed her hand through his hair and his eyes fluttered.

"Ron?" She whispered

"What happened?"

He looked up her with his still of sleep

"You were poisoned"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was worried"

"I am sorry for being a prat"

"Me too"

**Girlfriend**

**Avril Lavigne**

In all honesty Harry never thought that this day would come. After all the trouble that he had in his life time he never thought that he would have time for love.

When he saw Ginny turn the corner on the runway he had never seen anything so beautiful her red hair was pulled back in the beautiful bun, her dress was beautiful. But he couldn't pull her eyes away from hers the green orbs were staring at him pulling at his heart.

Her slow walk felt like it would never end; all Ginny wanted was to be next to Harry. By the time she got to him her heart felt like it burst it was drumming so hard.

He reached out for her hand and pulled her close to him

"I love you "He whispered in her ear as they faced the reverend.

**When you say nothing at all**

**Alison Krauss**


End file.
